The method of handling a chaotic system, such as among natural languages
Day eighteen Question -- from "Trailsend" -- The "mental images" formed by your roots (or any closed set of roots) will never be intuitive for all people everywhere because--to pose the problem mathematically as you are wont to do--the transforms from concept to lexeme employed by different people in different cultures are not the same. Heck, you claim that English can be entirely encoded in PB, but even the first few of your sample encodings aren't intuitive at all to me, and I'm a native English speaker. This is what I am (and have been) trying to say. You cannot expect all the world's people to think identically. They are not isomorphic. I went scarcely twenty seed words down your list, and the vast majority of them were not "direct" images for me at all. I would have to memorize individually (the same way I have to do for Japanese, Spanish, Mandarin, Hindi...) what each encoding was intended to mean. It would not be any easier for me than just memorizing a word to match the meaning. And this doesn't even scratch the surface of what you would do with words that are culture specific. Answer -- Your points are very important. 1. People are different, in their thinking and their culture. 2. Cultures are different In fact, they form two chaotic systems, at person's level and at culture's level. In recent years, the chaotic system is understood in math and in physics. I did talk about it with math before, such as, the shadow theorem, the large number theorem. Now, I would like to show some actual examples of how any chaotic system behaves. What is a chaotic system? It can be defined very precise both in math and in physics. Without using those jargons, it can be simply understood to be without "order". What is "order" then? There are many types of order, but they all share one characteristic, some kinds of alignment. So, if a system has some kinds of alignment, then it has some kinds of order. Example one: the Earth's core is molten lava. In general, in such a high temperature system, it is thermodynamically chaotic. Yet, at one point of time, that glob of molten lava began to flow in a certain direction (no longer chaotic and random), and it produces the Earth's magnetic field. Example two: A single fertilized egg multiples through the division of cells. At the stage of midblastula (having about 4,000 cells), the embryo has the shape of a "hallow sphere;" no particular orientation or alignment can be found. Then, suddenly, it becomes three moving groups, the mesoderm, the endoderm and the ectoderm. A certain alignment begins, and it forms a digestive tract as well as various other organs. The ectoderm develops into a nervous system. There are many, many such examples in nature. This phenomena is called SSB (spontaneous symmetry breaking). SSB is a very deep subject in both math and physics. The modern physics (especially the High Energy Physics, the HEP) is based on SSB. At least, ten physicists have won the Nobel Prize on their works on the SSB. While many nature processes are controlled by the mechanism of SSB, all chaotic systems can be handled with an ISB (induced symmetry breaking). For example, the driving convention. Originally, there is no preference of which side to drive, left (used by England, Japan) or right (used by America). Yet, as soon as that symmetry is broken with an induced law, the correct- and the wrong- side are defined. Driving on the wrong side not only is illegal but is life threaten. With a simple ISB, the entire traffic system is aligned and placed under an order. I would like to talk about one more example, the building of the spider web. The first thread which is placed by a spider can be somewhat arbitrary. Yet, it decides the "location" of the web, the first ISB (going to be here, not there). The second thread which can still be arbitrary will "set" the size of the web, the 2nd ISB (going to be this big, not that). The third thread (the choice becomes less than the two before) which connects the two previous thread will "locate" the center of the web. With these three threads (three ISB), the final shape of the web is determined. Building a language is very similar to building a spider web. The initial ISBs can, indeed, be arbitrary. Thus, the first ISB (the 240 roots) and the second ISB (about 300 seed words) of the PreBabel can be somewhat arbitrary in nature. If you feel that they are arbitrary in logic, you could be right. Yet, those arbitrary ISBs will for sure set the alignment for PreBabel. Regardless of one's personal thinking style or his culture background, if he wants to be part of the PreBabel, he needs to take in the two ISBs and follow them the rest of the way. If one is not interested in PreBabel at all, then it does not matter to him in any way. Signature -- PreBabel is the true universal language, it is available at http://www.prebabel.info